gumbapediafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Petersons
The Petersons 'is Skylar's family, consisting of six original members and others (aunts, grandparents, etc.) Family *'Nicholas: 'A brown cat with an original white shirt and knaki pants. He doesn't wear any shoes and has a shorter tail than a wife. He also wears a Rainbow Factory button on his shirt, like Nichole, his female counterpart. *'Rachel: 'A yellow cat with light brown hair that is wavy and long. She has six short whiskers, a long tail that is like a cheetah's (except without the patterns), a red shirt and white capris (except after Labor Day, which is changed to blue capris). *Skylar: A yellow cat with six whiskers. She acts as a female "counterpart" of Gumball Watterson. She is a very nice persn with an interest in Gumball Watterson. *'Natalie: '''A small, yellow kitten with four whiskers and a short tail. She wears a white shirt with a pink overdress. Her hair is long, light brown, and always in two ponytails. Her nightgown is like Anais', except it is pink. *Doodles: A Spaniel girl who used to be Skylar's pet dog, but one day she gained the ability to speak and generally adapted to man life. *'''Marcus: A small yellow cat, who is just 1 year old. Other: Nicolas' family *'Granny Josie: '''Nicolas' mother. She is a pale yellow, short cat and wears a long purple skirt with a short-sleeved pink shirt. *'Aunt Jane: She is a brown cat with long, dark brown hair that is sometimes in a ponytail. She wears a white blouse and a black shirt. She wears black heels. *'Uncle Harold: '''He is a brown cat (but a shade lighter) and wears a red-collared plaid shirt and khaki pants. He doesn't wear any shoes. *'Summer: 'Skylar's cousin. Unlike her sister, she is very girly-girlish kind. She wears a pink cheerleader outfit with boots and is never without the pom-poms. She has brown, long curly hair. *'Autumn: 'A tomboy, unlike her twin sister, Summer. She have a brown, short hair and is the same color as her father. She wears denim blue jeans and a purple shirt with a soccor ball on it. She wears purple sneakers. *'Brandon: 'A small brown kitten and the youngest of the family. He wears blue shorts and a red and white shirt. Rachel's family *'Granny Catherine "Cathy": ' *'Uncle Nathan:' *'Aunt Jess: *'Helena': *'Benny:' Personalities *'Nicholas: '''A hard-working father that is never really home for his daughters. Still, he tries to participate whenever he can and is always there for his three daughters, Rachel and Marcus. *'Rachel: Rachel is a games-freak, like Nichole, and is anything but ''lazy, unlike her male counterpart Richard. She is a very busy stay-at-home mother, but always tries to be there for her family. *'Natalie: 'She can be an average four year-old and sometimes a brat. She doesn't really have Anais' level of intelligence, but always tries to act like she does. *'Doodles: 'A fun-loving, loyal and faithful dog. *'Marcus: 'A funny cat. *'Granny Josie: 'She is a very lazy grandmother who is constantly on dating websites. She is a gossip genius and knows the scooparound the world *'Aunt Jane: 'She is a casual lawyer and a usually pretty busy mother. *'Uncle Harold: 'He is a stay-at-home dad that resembles Richard, but is much skinnier. *'Summer: '''The twin sister of Autumn and a girly-girl that loves cheerleading. *Autumn: 'The twin sister of Summer and a tomboy that loves soccer. *'Brandon: '''A small, sensitive three year-old toddler who appears to have a crush on Anais. Category:Families